legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Smugglers
Enemies article |image=BO2-SmugglerF1.png |caption=Female smugglers in Blood Omen 2. |introduced= Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances= Blood Omen 2 }} Smugglers, Sarafan Knight: "Name and business."//'Carter:' "What’s this? By thunder, every week I depart by this gate."//'Sarafan Knight:' "Name and business."//'Carter:' "Turo, bringing supplies to the garrison beyond the abode of the witch. Here is my toll. "//'Sarafan Knight:' "The bridge is fallen."//'Carter:' "Again? And they’ve not repaired it?"//'Sarafan Knight:' "There’s more important matters afoot. A company’s being sent out."///'Carter:' "The smugglers are to be destroyed at last?"//'Sarafan Knight:' "Smugglers? There’s worse than that infesting the roads. But now the culprits will be dealt with."//'Carter:' "At long last. Why pay such high tolls if they won’t keep the roads open, that’s what I say."//'Sarafan Knight:' "Hold your tongue! Or you may not keep it long. Open the gates, there!" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. "Smugglers attack the cart as you approach. One of them is hiding behind a rock, and he'll attack you with his saber. Kill him and the rest of his band before climbing the ladder to the top of the wagon." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 56 onwards. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0''' also known as '''Bandits Male Bandit: "Was there much to loot from that last convoy of caravans?"//'Female Bandit:' "Little of value. Stories of demons roaming the canyons have scared away most of the prize pickings." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. or Outlaws, Male Outlaw: "Was there much to loot from that last convoy of caravans?"//'Female Outlaw:' "Little of value. Stories of demons roaming the canyons have scared away most of the prize pickings." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. were an enemy class encountered by Kain in Blood Omen 2. They were seen exclusively in Chapter 7: The Canyons . Description Smugglers were gangs of thieves and outlaws that roamed the Canyons preying on travelling merchants and their supplies. They were not affiliated with the Sarafan, who apparently considered them a minor nuisance compared to the Lesser demons and the Seer (several characters throughout the level showed a belief that the Seer controlled the Lesser Demons Refinery Worker: "I told them! She cursed them. I told them! The old witch – her minions will come and slay us all. I told them!" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Objective 1: Make your way to the Seer's abode. "The Seer isn't the most social of creatures. She lives far from the city, past a wilderness that only smugglers and mercenaries dare to cross. Rumor has it that she has also created giant bug-like Creatures to kill any who dare trespass upon her lands." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 54. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0). Smugglers came in two distinct variations (one male and one female); Male Smugglers wore cloth or leather and were armed with a Cutlass; Female Smugglers were scantily dressed and armed with a Long swords and Throwing Knives for ranged attacks. "Ignore the humans at the campfire and activate your Mist gift as you enter the fog. Two female Smugglers are here. You can eliminate them both with a stealth kill. Take one of their swords before following the passage across a bridge and through a checkpoint.//The female Smuggler ahead will throw knives in your direction. You cannot block them, so run in close and engage her in hand-to-hand combat. When your Fury meter is full, you can use your Berserk gift, unleashing a deadly flurry with your weapon." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 54 onwards. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Smugglers were often not as powerful as Sarafan troops, but were much more agile . Notes *Smugglers are named as "Smugglers" and "Female Smugglers" in''Prima's Official Blood Omen 2 Guide''. Debug information labels them as "smug" . *''Prima's Blood Omen 2 Guide'' also applies the term "female smuggler" to an axe wielding female enemy class present in the Canyons, "As you approach the peddler's wagon, two female Smugglers attack. Wipe them out, the continue following the road. Up ahead, another female Smuggler will knock down the bridge, preventing you from following the lead wagon." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 56 onwards. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 despite this variant class appearing to be aggressive towards other Smugglers and apparently acting to protect the convoys of the NPC Merchant Carters. These actions suggest that they are not in fact a smuggler class, but a Mercenary variant class (mentioned in the Prima Guide to be present in the canyons); this is virtually confirmed by debug information - which labels the axe-wielding female class as "merc"; the same label it uses for male mercenaries . *Given the similarity in the name, it is likely that much of the items stolen by the Smugglers ends up in the businesses of the Smuggler's Den via the Smuggler's Tunnel, although no Smugglers are seen in that area. References Browse Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Enemies/Blood Omen 2 Category:Enemies